<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Far Too Intimate by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677228">Far Too Intimate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Cell Phones, Cock Rings, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Dealing, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisame gets teased by a horny Itachi and finally caves in. Pein interrupts midway through. Based on an AU where Akatsuki are a drug business. </p><p>Kisame has two dicks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Far Too Intimate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic was inspired by one I previously read, I can't find it :( <br/>Don't like don't read, please criticize.<br/>(The mentions of homophobia and insecurity are very brief, no angst, pure smut)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls of Kisame’s room were dark, just like the atmosphere. But it wasn’t bad. It was like a cave, a deep sea cave. The cool air and warm blankets on his new bed really sold it, especially when you could just come in here to crash- even on a bean bag. He kept plenty, and stacks of blankets on a small table. He either needed them for himself, or if his friends came by. Kisame was ready for just about any occasion. Just about.</p><p>    But not when Itachi came into his room recently, always acting quite flirtatious and giving the larger male such sinful eyes. He couldn’t deny the male, Kisame just couldn’t, especially not when the Uchiha would even be suggestive outside of the room. Honestly, who knew he could suck on a popsicle like that? It was too sensual for Kisame, just watching it got his pants tight. But as soon as Itachi was finished, he began heading upstairs, right after giving Kisame such a dirty look.</p><p>    The shark followed, trailing after Itachi just a few minutes after so as to not seem suspicious. He peeked a head into Itachi’s room, seeing he wasn’t there, and went to his own to find the Uchiha so boldly palming at his erection, wearing a sweater of Kisame’s, and whining under his own touch.</p><p>    And that’s all it took. </p><p>    Kisame stepped in and locked the door behind him, grabbing Itachi by his heels and dragging him to the end of the bed with him. Itachi gasped in surprise, looking up at Kisame innocently. </p><p>    “Kisame?”</p><p>    The shark ignored his questioning stare, knowing damn well Itachi knew what he was doing. He spun Itachi onto his stomach, pulling his hips up and pushing down his back into a beautiful bend. Kisame clasped his right hand around the back of Itachi’s neck, pushing the side of his face into the bed’s covers. Leaving his left hand at the smaller male’s hips, he grinded his half-hard erection into Itachi’s ass.</p><p>    “Pretty boy has been teasing me for the past two days.. Doesn’t it feel good?” He gyrated his hips into Itachi, watching as the other’s panting increased gradually. “You’re so fucking dirty.” Oh, Kisame was frustrated alright. These past two days- Kisame thought he could handle it all and wait until Itachi came to him for release. The shark-man may have fallen into the Uchiha’s trap, but it was oh-so worth it as of now.</p><p>    “D-Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Itachi huffed, struggling to breathe as his face was currently being pressed into the bed. He bent his back further, the muscles slightly aching from the force, and pressed his hips to meet Kisame’s now hard erection. Itachi couldn’t believe how large he was. Would that even fit, much less in his own hands? “Kisame.” The Uchiha keened, slight amount of drool spilling from his lips.</p><p>    “You know damn well what I’m talking about,” Kisame huffed, thrusting into Itachi with his still clothed cocks. Ah, that was right. Itachi hadn’t known about that. Kisame slowed down, processing how to approach the situation. “But if you don’t know, then I guess I should just stop.” Pulling his hips away from Itachi’s ass, the Uchiha slowly got up and turned around.</p><p>    “No, I know what I was doing,” Panting lightly, Itachi reached over and palmed Kisame’s erections. “Will you even.. Fit?”</p><p>    Kisame chuckled low, rubbing the back of his neck. “Depends.” He undid his pants, Itachi perking up curiously. Taking out his cocks, Itachi stared in awe.</p><p>    “Two, huh?”</p><p>    “Still want them to fit?” Kisame joked darkly. But watching as Itachi seemed to be getting excited off this idea made Kisame think he actually did. “Aren’t you excited?” Kisame asked rhetorically. Itachi slid off the bed and onto his knees, taking the left cock into his mouth slowly. Kisame watched for a brief moment before sliding Itachi off, rubbing his cock against his cheek. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>    Itachi huffed impatiently, getting up and bending back over the bed, sliding his pants and boxers down. “Please?”</p><p>    The plea went straight to the shark-male’s dick, causing the muscles to twitch. “Could you even take one?”</p><p>    Itachi rolled over onto his back and spread his legs, taking out the lube he brought with him, and grabbed Kisame’s wrist. Pulling his arm over, he lubed up two fingers and pushed one into his hole manually, sucking in a breath. “Look at you, doing it on your own.” Kisame chuckled, curling his finger. He watched as Itachi fucked himself on his own finger, Kisame beginning to thrust it on his own. The shark-male watched as Itachi let go, bringing his thighs up closer to his chest and allowing more access for Kisame to thrust into. </p><p>    Pushing his finger all the way into Itachi’s prostate and watching how he keened loudly, Kisame wiggled the digit before pulling it almost all the way out and then slamming right back in. Itachi arched his back, eyes closing as he let out a loud moan. Most people were downstairs, but who knew was up here with them? Kisame pulled the finger out until it was just the tip, lubing up the second finger once again, then pushing both into Itachi. </p><p>    “Please, just do me already.” Itachi huffed, moaning when Kisame responded with a quick thrust of his fingers.<br/>    “You think just two fingers will prepare you?” The shark laughed low, shoving the digits past Itachi’s prostate. The Uchiha yelled a moan, eyes stinging with tears. “Fuck.” Kisame groaned at the loud moan, pulling the fingers back and beginning to thrust them into Itachi once again, just barely grazing his prostate.</p><p>    Itachi shook his head, as he had forgotten about Kisame’s question until now. “No- Just- Hurry, Kisame, I want you in me.”</p><p>    Kisame shook his head, thrusting his two digits all the way in. “Can’t rush, sweetheart. Do you want it to hurt?” He used his left hand to start pumping Itachi’s cock, long and slow.</p><p>    Thinking this over, the Uchiha just shook his head slightly, grinding his hips down onto Kisame’s fingers, the thick digits rubbing onto his prostate. Itachi keened in pleasure from how everything was feeling, tossing his head back into the mattress and arching his back further. Thank God Itachi was flexible, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to keep this up. Well, most of the people here were, considering they all knew how to fight. </p><p>    Kisame pulled the fingers out all the way before abruptly slamming back in, straight to Itachi’s prostate once more. The Uchiha couldn’t help it, he felt himself go dizzy, biting his lip. He moaned loud and came dry, panting with confusion. It hurt, definitely, but he hadn’t understood why it happened. Itachi looked down to see Kisame chuckling evilly.</p><p>    “Cock ring, babe.” Kisame pulled out his two fingers, slicking up a third and shoving it in. “You think I’d let you cum that fast?” He slowed and reached Itachi’s prostate slowly, gently massaging it with his fingers. </p><p>    Itachi gasped, the feeling of over-sensitivity already overwhelming him. Tears welled in his eyes as Kisame pressed further, barely reaching past his good spot. Inhaling sharply, Itachi moved his hips to sink lower on Kisame’s finger, moaning loudly as the pleasure mixed pain overtook his ass.</p><p>    The shark pulled his fingers out to the tip, then shoved them back in. Keeping this pace, he watched as Itachi cried out moans from being fucked by such thick fingers. Kisame thumbed the tip of Itachi’s cock, watching as it leaked precum and he wondered, to himself, how he was keeping his composure so well when he knew deep on the inside, he would love to just stick one of his dicks into Itachi and fuck him until he couldn’t walk the next morning. Everyone would stare. Kisame bit his lip and fucked Itachi with his fingers faster, pumping his now re-hardened erection almost just as fast. Of course, he slowed down on the Uchiha’s cock as to not hurt the muscle, but otherwise, he abused his hole mercilessly. </p><p>    Itachi choked on his own moans, fingers digging into his own thighs at the pleasure. “Please, ju- Ah- Just fuck me!” He called, panting rapidly and shutting his eyes tight.</p><p>    Kisame pumped his cock faster and barely tightened his grip, curled his fingers in Itachi and pushed them past his prostate once more, watching as the Uchiha once again came dry. Realizing it had happened again, as he was denied from his sweet release, Itachi let out a sob. Body trembling, Kisame cooed gently.</p><p>    “Kisame!” Itachi sobbed, panting feverishly. “Fuck- Please! Please, I need to- I- I need to cum!” He sat up as best as he could, Kisame slipping his fingers out and releasing Itachi’s red cock. “Shit, I need you to fuck me- Please- I need to cum.” He hiccuped, over-stimulation causing him to tremble in need.</p><p>    The shark-male bit his lip, nodding. “You’ve been good.” He pushed Itachi down on his back gently, watching the Uchiha quiver. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m just gonna leave it on until you have to cum, okay?”</p><p>    “Kisame-”</p><p>    “Trust me, babe.” Kisame pecked a kiss on his neck, biting lightly at the skin. “You’ll be alright.”</p><p>    Itachi nodded enthusiastically, huffing impatiently once again. “Fuck me already, please.” Spreading his legs far apart, Itachi rubbed his hole with his fingers, closing his eyes once again.</p><p>    The Hoshigaki grabbed Itachi’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head. Pushing one of his cocks to the Uchiha’s entrance, he spilled lube over them, slicked his cock up, and pushed in slowly. Itachi sucked in a breath, feeling himself spread open gradually. Kisame definitely was girthy and had great length; could he even fit the whole thing in? No. No, he couldn’t. He was a good length past halfway in and had to stop, as he was already brushing past Itachi’s prostate.</p><p>    “Oh- Oh fuck! Kisame, wait,” Itachi arched his back, drawing in a slow breath to calm himself down as Kisame’s thrust came to a halt. After a moment of adjustment to the thick girth, Itachi nodded. “Okay.. Okay.”</p><p>    “What?”</p><p>    “God don’t make me- Move, Kisame. For the last time, fuck me, please.”</p><p>    Kisame slowly pulled out to the tip, slamming back in. Itachi gasped in pleasure, feeling Kisame’s other cock brush against his own erect and leaking one. As he continued to fuck into the other at a hip brusing pace, he slowed down just barely and latched onto Itachi’s neck with his right hand, using the left to jerk the Uchiha off. Squeezing the soft skin of Itachi’s neck, Kisame groaned at the tightness around his dick. Itachi was generally pretty tight, but Kisame was large, so it’d always, in a way, feel as such.<br/>    As he squeezed tighter and continued to fuck into each other, Kisame bit his lip as Itachi let out multiple whines and moans of pleasure. He’s never heard Itachi so loud. Pushing his cock in further, Kisame reached Itachi’s prostate, slamming into it as hard as he could. Itachi’s back arched off the bed, choking out a sob of a moan. Kisame smirked, pushing his hips past the prostate and reaching beyond, Itachi’s eyes welling with tears. As his other cock continued to rub against Itachi’s, their dicks twitched in arousal.</p><p>    “Shit, I- Oh- Use the o-other,” Itachi gasped, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Please, oh my- oh my God.”</p><p>    “You think you can- ah- handle it?”</p><p>    “Do you think I can?”</p><p>    Kisame thought this over, hips slowing down incredibly. He reached over and lubed up two fingers, sliding one in with his cock. Itachi hissed in pain, biting his lip. Thrusting the digit into him slowly, Kisame watched as Itachi reacted with mixed pleasure-pain. The Uchiha let out a loud sob, panting lightly. Thrusting in and out until Itachi had adjusted, he added his second finger, and fucked into him slowly with both two fingers and his left cock. Slow and gentle, Kisame thrusted in and out, watching and waiting for Itachi to adjust to that as well. It was a good stretch, really. Itachi's brows furrowed in concentration, panting lightly as he focused everything to just take Kisame all in, aiming to make him proud.</p><p>    “You’re so pretty like this, Itachi. Could you imagine taking two of me inside you?” Kisame barely added more speed, watching the Uchiha’s face shift in concentration. “This is already so much to take, isn’t it?”</p><p>    “Keep- Keep going.” Itachi demanded, moaning and panting as the stretch deepened, Kisame slicking up a final third finger and pushing it in. “Oh my God!” He wailed a moan, uncaring of who heard at this point.</p><p>    Now thrusting not only his cock into Itachi, Kisame was also thrusting three thick fingers. This male looked absolutely gorgeous taking so much of the shark-male in. After stretching him slowly, pumping his cock and three fingers in and out, Kisame decided he was thoroughly stretched and pulled out the fingers, slipping his cock to the tip.</p><p>    “Don’t tense,” Kisame told him gruffly, lubing up his second dick and putting the tip to Itachi’s hole. “Or it’ll hurt even more.”</p><p>    Itachi nodded with enthusiasm, spreading his legs further open and taking a deep breath in. Kisame began pushing the two cocks in, watching as Itachi focused hard on relaxing and taking the other in. Halfway inside, Itachi tensed, causing the shark-man to growl lowly. “Don’t tense, Itachi.”</p><p>    “I-I’m sorry- Fuck- I don’t know if I can-” Itachi whined, face flushing.</p><p>    “Yes, you can.” Kisame pulled out, flipped Itachi onto his hands and knees and bent his back. “Let’s see if this helps?” He grabbed Itachi’s hips and pushed the tips of his cocks into the hole, watching as Itachi bent his back further to allow more access.</p><p>    “Shit- Shit, Kisame,” The Uchiha couldn’t even talk right, unable to form proper sentences as he felt Kisame slide further in with both dicks, adding just a bit more lube. “It- It hurts.”</p><p>    “Do you want me to stop?” Kisame slowed down, still gripping onto the smaller male’s hips. He squeezed them when Itachi gave no reply. “Itachi?”</p><p>    “No, don’t- Don’t stop.” Itachi bit his lip, feeling Kisame slip in more until reaching halfway, cocks right onto his prostate. Any further and Itachi was sure he’d split in half. “I- Oh shit- Hang on.”</p><p>    The shark-male nodded, waiting for the Uchiha to adjust to such a severe stretch. Not only was it two cocks, but both had such great length and girth that Kisame couldn’t blame him for needing to adjust. Itachi panted in moderate pain, focusing everything he could to just relax and take in Kisame. He knew himself, Itachi definitely wanted to do this, but the fact that if he couldn’t and could only take one was tortuous. He wanted Kisame inside him like this. Seeing stars in his vision, Itachi nodded and Kisame continued to push in. His tips moved past Itachi’s prostate, causing the Uchiha’s cock to twitch. It hurt so good.</p><p>    “P-Please, take off the ring,” Itachi groaned, the side of his face pressing into the bed. “I need to-”</p><p>    “Not yet, babe. If you cum right now we’re not doing this again.” Kisame whispered evilly, erupting a groan from Itachi. He was so beautiful like this, it made the shark-males cocks twitch in interest. Pulling out partially, he thrusted back inside slowly, allowing Itachi to get further used to the feeling. Itachi let out delicious moans, unaware of the small amount of drool rolling down his chin. Kisame moved his hands to Itachi’s ass, gently spreading them apart to watch himself slide in and out. “You take me so well.”</p><p>    “Fuck- Fuck, go faster.” </p><p>    Kisame sped up his thrusts, thankful Itachi told him to. He didn’t know if he could go any slower, much less wait any longer. This was the first time someone actually attempted taking both of him in, and it was going so well. Kisame thrusted in and out, gradually going faster. He didn’t want to go too fast, as he was sure it’d hurt the smaller male. Kisame let go of his ass, using them to go back to gripping Itachi’s already bruised hips. He was far too tight, but it felt so damn good. </p><p>    Upon realizing how lost in a trance he was, Itachi’s blank mind finally came back to earth when he heard his phone ringing. He saw the name, biting his lip. It must’ve been urgent if he was calling Itachi.</p><p>    “K-Kisame, Pein is- is calling me.” He huffed, moaning as Kisame gave a quick snap of his hips. </p><p>    “Ignore it.”</p><p>    Itachi shook his head. “Kisa-Kisame, it- What if it’s urgent?” Kisame generally was never one to ignore an important call. Itachi would have ignored it, if anything he wanted to, but knowing Pein, he couldn’t. </p><p>Kisame laced his thick fingers through Itachi’s hair, gently tugging. “Fine, pick it up.” Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat, shaky fingers picking up the phone and answering on the fourth ring.</p><p>    “Yes?” His voice trembled slightly, the feeling of Kisame’s cocks in him clouding his mind. It felt so good, too good, that his thoughts were near blank. Focusing on Pein’s voice, he just caught the end of it.</p><p>    “-So long? Don’t answer, I don’t care, I need you to do something for me.”</p><p>    Itachi bit his tongue, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Kisame thrusted into him, pulling his hair back. “What?”</p><p>    “Don’t give me attitude, Itachi. That’s quite unlike you.”</p><p>    “S-Sorry, I’m just- I’m just tired. And busy.” Itachi couldn’t focus when Kisame kept fucking into him like that. “What do you need?”</p><p>    Pein’s line went silent. Oh fuck, Itachi thought. “I need you to do a couple of errands tomorrow. Early. It’s important you get our shipment from them.” He spoke slow as if suspicious, as if he was focusing on trying to catch what exactly was going on. </p><p>    And Itachi couldn’t have responded slow enough. Kisame had increased his speed, able to fuck into Itachi balls deep. The low sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room, Itachi’s body rocking and trembling as he struggled to contain himself.</p><p>    “Itachi?” Pein called in a frustrated tone.</p><p>    “Pardon, just- I dozed. Um, y-yes sir, I’ll do it tomorrow.” Itachi bit his lip and looked away from the phone, letting out a few puffs of air. He wasn’t breathing as much as he should, trying to contain the reality that Kisame was fucking into him, raw, and Itachi was on the phone with their boss. Itachi peered back up to the phone. “What- What time?” His voice cracked slightly as Kisame thrusted into his prostate, sending a severe shock through his body.</p><p>    “When do you normally go?” Pein asked quizzically, as if Itachi couldn’t remember. Well, he couldn’t with Kisame slapping balls deep into his ass, but he focused hard enough.</p><p>    “About, ah, the time K-Kisame gets up,” Itachi informed hurriedly, wanting this phone call to be over with. Kisame at that moment gave an especially hard tug to Itachi’s hair, a moan getting caught in Itachi’s throat, nearly slipping out. “About five-thirty AM.”</p><p>    Kisame spreaded his ass apart, watching as he sunk into Itachi so deep. The fact he could take it all astounded the shark-male. “That’ll do.” Pein sounded concluding, but hadn’t hung up. “Are you alright? You sound shaky.”</p><p>    Itachi mentally cursed himself. And Kisame. He was getting so riled up and having his ass completely blown out to the point where it stung but felt so fucking great. Itachi couldn’t handle it. His face was getting redder, the layer of sweat on his body more present and the faint sound of skin slapping onto skin could be heard if one squinted enough. “Y-Yes. I’m fine, just- Just hurt myself a bit.” Which, undoubtedly, was half-true. He had asked for this anyways. Kisame gave a sharp thrust into Itachi’s prostate, causing the male to accidentally hang up with a moan. “Kisame!” Itachi was too focused to actually be mad, but it was still frustrating nonetheless. Calling once again, Pein picked up fast.</p><p>    “What happened?”</p><p>    “Sorry, I-I dropped my phone.” Itachi completely lied, other hand gripping into the sheets. “Um- Yes, so about, ah, five-thirty?” Moving the clenched hand from the sheets, he used it to cover his mouth. Huffs of air came from his nose every time Kisame thrusted inside, Itachi’s cock twitching as it came closer and closer to climaxing.</p><p>    “Yes, please. I’ll leave you to.. Yourself?” Pein suggested, half expecting Itachi to elaborate on the background noise and constant stammering.</p><p>    “Uh, yes! Y-yeah, goodbye.” Itachi hung up quickly, tossing the phone and letting out a loud moan as Kisame yanked on his hair once again. “Kisame, I-I’m going to-”</p><p>    The shark-male removed the hand from Itachi’s ass, reaching around and pulling off the cock ring. Pumping Itachi’s red and severely leaking cock, the Uchiha orgasmed in no time at all. His head tossed back with a broken cry of a moan, back arching further and grips tightening into the sheets. Itachi hadn’t even realized he called Kisame’s name so loud until there was a hand over his mouth. As he saw stars, Kisame was still thrusting deeply into Itachi, one hand over his mouth and the other latched onto a bruised hip. The larger male leaned into Itachi, going deeper than imaginable and thrusted faster and harder, absolutely demolishing Itachi’s ass. </p><p>    “C-Cum in me.” Itachi demanded weakly, still barely calming down from his heavy orgasm. His throat was rasped from yelling and moaning so much.</p><p>    Without further explanation or reasoning, Kisame thrusted weakly into Itachi and let out his load, filling the Uchiha’s ass with his cum. Gently pumping his hips in and out of Itachi’s hole to make sure the entire load was completed, he pulled out his softening cocks and sighed, kissing the back of Itachi’s neck lovingly.</p><p>    They waited to calm down, panting with red (and violet) faces. Itachi had never felt so full in his life, cum dripping from his abused asshole and onto Kisame’s already dirtied sheets. Itachi had came a lot, due to being denied such pleasure twice (which itself was a lot, each time). Finally able to see and breathe at least somewhat normally, Kisame looked down to Itachi. His back was still bent, still gently panting. He had came hard. The shark-male had never seen such a heavy orgasm, especially not so much cum. Picking the smaller male up, he carried him bridal style to his own bathroom, turning on the bath. They’d have to clean up. After he set down Itachi, who looked in a daze, Kisame went to his bed and peeled off the cum-stained sheets. </p><p>    Pulling out a clean set of sheets from his pile on the small table, he fixed the bed so they could actually sleep on it. As soon as the bath was ready, Kisame put Itachi in and cleaned him well, making sure to wash off all the lube and semen from his body. The Uchiha looked absolutely used, pleasing Kisame in a way, knowing only he could make the stone-cold and calm Itachi look like this. When done rinsing off all the soap and sex, Kisame dried him off and put on a fresh pair of loose pajamas, now cleaning himself. Itachi just looked out of it, but when he was set onto the bed after Kisame himself had finished cleaning, he latched onto the shark-male and kissed him heavenly.</p><p>    “You alright, sweetheart?” Kisame asked gently, scooting closer to the Uchiha. “I’m sorry if I took it too far.”</p><p>    “No.” Itachi shook his head, eyes closed. His speech was slightly slurred, due to being so worn out and tired. “No, it was amazing. But if I said I wasn’t in pain, I’d be lying.” He spoke softly, letting out a yawn.</p><p>    Kisame laughed at this, shaking his head. “Sorry babe. Can you sleep, though?”</p><p>    “Yeah.. I just- I don’t think I’ll be able to run Pein’s errand though..”</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>